


Our Little Corner

by sanashi27



Series: Our Small World [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, Some Swearing, Vandalism, a room full of shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Craig's boredom lead him to draw on the table he uses every time he's in detention. The only thing he expects to come out of this is either getting in more trouble for vandalism or simply having a dirtier table. The last thing he expected was a reply from an unknown person.This starts the beginning of a conversation between two people using pens and a vandalized table.And Craig can't wait to meet them.





	Our Little Corner

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my second South Park fic but my first Creek fic. I'm new to the fandom you see so I'm not really well versed in every and all SP stuff so this may or may not be good. Hopefully, it will at least be enjoyable?
> 
> I've had this little idea for a long time now but even after going through several fandoms and writing fics for several ships, I never quite knew where to use this idea. Now though, wanting to contribute to the fandom that made me happy after the last fandom I was in started uh, becoming a 'mess', I thought 'Why not use that idea already?' and this fic was born!
> 
> We don't have detention here (at least none in the schools I've been in) and thus I have no idea how this stuff works. This was also supposed to be super short but the more I read the short version, the more it made no sense so I had to add stuff. :P  
> ___
> 
> [Deitaso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deitaso/pseuds/Deitaso) has translated this into Russian! Read it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6956891
> 
> Thank you!

The room had filled with chatter after the teacher had left. There were only a few of them but god can they make a mess. As soon as the teacher had gone out for some errand when another student came by to tell the man someone had called for him, the students inside started loudly talking to each other, arguing, having a little fight or throwing paper across the room.

It’s detention after all, what did anyone expect?

Although not everyone started to act like some kind of hooligan when the only adult in the room left. There are a few quiet ones who wanted to be left alone and are either drawing, writing, or reading. One of them is Craig Tucker - the quiet, stoic boy who likes flipping people off and getting into a couple of fights. He also likes peace and quiet when he could. Sitting on the usual gray, plastic table at the far back corner which he always sat on when he got detention, the ‘regulars’ there with him had respected that and wordlessly adhered to the unspoken, unwritten rule that only Craig can sit there. Not that anyone would want to sit at the back - the place is pretty stuffy with a bookshelf beside it and some boxes behind.

Craig clicked his tongue. Their gadgets were confiscated when they entered the room and would only be given back after detention so he has no music, games, nor internet. They were allowed to bring papers, pens, or any reading material in case they wanted to be productive and do homework or study. Craig had brought his homework and finished it there but since he only had one that day (one in Science), he was able to finish too quickly for his liking and is now pretty bored. As much as he liked boring, not doing anything for a couple of hours in a room filled with rowdy people he wasn’t close to isn’t something even he can take.

He glanced around for anything to do to pass the time as they still have less than an hour before they’d be let out but found nothing of interest. He sighed as he opened the back of his notebook to doodle in more random stuff. A couple of the notebook’s back pages were already filled with drawings of aliens or space or whatever random stuff he felt like drawing. A few more pages filled and he’d have to buy a new notebook. Having no space left in the fifth one from the back, Craig closed it and gave another sigh. He’s out of things to do again.

The teacher had soon returned and with him also the order inside the room. The other kids quieted down and moved away from each other as their teacher warned them of another detention if they make more ruckus. Craig wasn’t paying attention as the teacher spoke in front and instead stared at his table in boredom. Then without really thinking about it, his hands uncapped the blue pen he was holding and after seeing that the teacher wasn’t staring at his direction, started to doodle on his slightly dirty gray table. He started to draw a mini rocket on a launchpad and not satisfied (and enjoying it a little), he capped the pen and placed it back in his bag before fishing out a red one and coloring the launchpad in red.

Soon, the bell rang signaling that their punishment is over and the teacher had now asked them to go home.  
\---

It had been two days since the last time Craig had gotten detention. He had gotten into an argument with Stan Marsh this time because the other boy was thinking about doing stupid things with his friends again and they were planning to pull Craig into it. He won’t fall for it again, not after what happened in Peru. Craig was kind of pissed that he was spending time in detention again. ‘Red Racer’ was on TV and he’s missing it. On the plus side, Stan also got detention from their fight and is grumbling about not being able to join his friends in another (probably crazy) adventure.

As Craig sat at his usual seat, he noticed something. Upon inspecting the drawing he had left before, someone had drawn something in addition to the rocket he drew. Next to it now is a moon in the sky. It was a simple circle decorated with a few craters and colored with what appears to be yellow glitter pen. Craig couldn’t help but smile to himself. Craig took out his notebooks and pens to do his homework like usual but when he caught a glimpse of the drawings again, he shrugged and started doodling there again. Next to the mini rocket on a launch pad, the boy drew the space station using a black pen. The building was going to look boring without color so he decided to add a few blue and red colors in there.

He kept looking up as he decorated his space station, making sure he wouldn’t get into trouble. When detention was finally over, he watched as everyone quickly got out of the room. Grabbing a few books from the shelf next to him, he placed them on top of his drawings hoping they won’t look and see what’s underneath. He didn’t want to be in a mess because of something like this.

Internally, he found himself wondering if there’s gonna be another drawing there next time.

\---

Days passed since the first day someone ‘replied’ to Craig’s drawing and the table has had more added since then. At first, he was skeptical - would the same person sit there when he isn’t in detention and if it’s the same person, would they add another drawing? To his surprise, the other person had added a few more and their random drawings are slowly becoming a whole picture. Since then, Craig had bought new pens with assorted colors that he could use.

Part of him wishes he could catch whoever it was that was drawing with him but they never seem to be in detention at the same time. But nonetheless, he now (strangely) looked forward to detention. Like today. Not that he’d tell anyone.

This time he got in trouble for flipping off the teacher… multiple times. Not that he cared. Craig excitedly got on his usual seat. No one really noticed the strangely cheerful mood he was in as his face barely showed his emotions but if anyone was paying attention, they’d have notice him nearly slip off his mask of indifference as he looked at his table and saw books covering the drawings - different books this time. The other person who was doodling with him probably understood it the first time and started doing the same thing since then.

Craig quietly sat down and waited for a good opportunity to start drawing. After all, he didn’t want anyone stopping him. When the teacher got busy doing papers on his own table and the other kids busy with whatever the heck they’re doing, Craig took out a small case from his bag and opened it revealing several different colored pens he just bought for this specific moment.

He checked the little ‘mural’ he had going on with the other kid - his unknown ‘partner-in-crime’. From just a rocket, moon, and space station to having a grassland, mountains, flowers… and guinea pigs, the whole thing is slowly coming together. This time he saw that the other person had now drawn a couple of little rabbits near the trees - of different colors. Taking out his homework like he did before, he tried to finish his work while planning to secretly add more drawings in.

Craig thought and thought of what he could add to it now and decided to add to the background by coloring the sky black and adding different colored stars . He also added a few shooting stars somewhere. When he finally finished, he still had an hour before detention ended and so he decided to finally focus and finish his homework.

It wasn’t easy though as he kept glancing at the drawings and wondered who the other kid could be.

\---

The next time he got detention, Craig got to his usual table and looked at the picture he and the other kid made together. It was a full picture now, at least it looked it. With nothing else to add, it seemed that his ‘unknown partner’ had decided to draw something else. Next to the picture is now mug filled with what he assumes to be hot coffee based on it’s dark color, the lines on top of the mug representing the steam and the coffee beans decorating the mug itself.

Craig thought about it and wondered what to draw. He then wondered if the other kid liked coffee and drew it at random. Shrugging, Craig replied something of his own: he drew another guinea pig. This time, a bit bigger than the small ones from the picture before and to the likeness of his current pet Stripe #3.

He then did all his homework afterwards hoping he did the right thing.

\---

The next day, surprisingly there was a new addition to the drawings. Next to the mug and guinea pig is a piano with colorful musical notes coming out of it. _‘So, I guess they play the piano, huh?’_

He thought for a moment about what he could add then decided to draw a game console with a controller connected to it to show that he liked playing video games.

\---

A few days after that, he came back to see that the other kid had drawn another controller next to the one he drew and is also connected to the console. Craig had to suppress a giggle - the other kid plays video games, too.

Next to that is another drawing: a mini TV and on it is what seems to be ‘Terrance and Philip’ playing. Craig then decided to draw another TV and on it is 'Red Racer'. He also drew some ‘farts’ on the other kid’s TV to hopefully show that he watches the same show, too.

\---

Days passed since their newest drawing exchanges and other things have gotten added to the table. They had drawn different colored Lego blocks to which Craig replied with a digicam. Then there’s what he recognized as a tiny toy car and a small track to which he replied with a telescope. Another time there were boxing gloves (which surprised him) and Craig drew a katana next to it. The latest had the other kid draw what seems to be a set of materials for baking and Craig added next to it a picture of the solar system.

He started getting to know more about the other kid he’s never met but still has no idea who they were. He had been wondering for weeks now and couldn’t help but look at everyone around him in wonder if they’re the kid he’d been drawing with.

Part of him is now itching to ask if anyone knew but he threw those ideas out not wanting anyone else having ideas and making fun of him.

\---

Four days without anything happening after that until one of his friends got in a bit of trouble. Clyde was in an argument with an older kid about some girl (which Clyde was losing if the tears forming in his eyes are any indication). Craig had joined in with a little quip which had the older kid getting pissed at him resulting in an actual fight.

He won, of course. And they both had gotten detention, unsurprisingly.

Clyde tried reasoning with the teachers that Craig was just defending him but to his surprise (and to the surprise of everyone else around who heard), Craig just told him that it was fine and that he accepts the punishment without any complaints.

“Wh- Dude, why?!” Clyde asked Craig in disbelief as he followed the other boy to the counselor’s office “It was totally that guy’s fault!”

Token, who was walking next to Craig in his right also spoke up “True… but they both did make a ruckus.”

“Whose side are you on?” Clyde asked his other friend

“Hey! I’m just as pissed as you are but I get where the teachers are coming from.” Token replied “What I wanted to ask is why you--” he points a finger towards Craig “Seem to be okay with this. You may have said something to piss the guy off but it was something stupid and you just got dragged into this.”

“Y-yeah… wouldn’t have ha-happened if Clyde wasn’t t-trying to hit on the same girl the bully was f-flirting with.” Jimmy said as he caught up with them and positioned himself next to Clyde now that Craig had walked a few steps before them making a bit more space in the hallway.

“I saw her first!” Clyde said “She would’ve totally gone out with me if that guy didn’t interrupt.”

“We’re here.” Craig said as they stopped just in front of the office “Just go back to class and I’ll see you guys there.”

“But Craig--”

“It’s fine. Like I said, I’m used to it so just leave it alone.” Craig replied

“But you’d be in detention for three days straight.” Token said “You’re okay with that?”

“Not like I’m doing anything important after school anyways.” Craig explained “and I can hang out with you guys anytime. We’re neighbors. Except Token but we can go to your house anytime, too.”

“T-that’s true.” Jimmy agreed

Craig then went inside the room to get another scolding probably and his friends went on their way to class. Clyde was still pretty bummed out while both Token and Jimmy seemed to be thinking.

“I wonder why...”

“Wonder what, Token?” Clyde asked

“C-craig was unusually calm after what happened.” Jimmy answered “T-too calm even for him.”

“Yeah as if the fight was no big deal.”

“Hey, he won didn’t he?” Clyde placed both hands at the back of his head as he continued to walk along “Why would it be a big deal?”

“You probably didn’t see it cause you were crying earlier--”

“I wasn’t crying!” Clyde exclaimed interrupting Token who just gave him a pointed look “Um, okay, continue…”

“As I was saying, after the teacher told him he’d be getting detention, Craig - for a tiny fraction of a second - smiled.” Token said “Not a big smile and just a little one but he did.”

Clyde shot him an incredulous look “Craig… smiled? You serious? Y’sure it wasn’t a ‘smirk of victory’ or something cause like I kept saying, Craig beat that guy earlier?”

  
Token shook his head “Nope. He smiled. An actual smile like he was happy or something but his face quickly went back to the classic ‘I don’t give a f*ck’ look.”

“H-he’s happy? A-about getting detention?”

“Why though?” Clyde wondered “I mean a few weeks ago he was saying something about missing ‘Red Racer’ and stuff.”

“I know! It’s so weird.”

“M-maybe we should ask him after s-school.”

“What, we’d wait for detention to end?” Clyde asked as they went inside the classroom. Inside there are already several students waiting for the class to start. After they got in though, a few more came in.

“Nah, like he said: ‘neighbors’. I’d just go to your house--” Token points towards Clyde “And wait ‘til he gets home.”

“I-I’ll be there, too.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

After Craig went back to the classroom they told him they’d all be waiting at Clyde’s house and that he should meet them after detention is over which he agreed on. They wanted to ask about earlier but knew they’d just be interrupted class so they just decided to wait until later when they’re all together at Clyde’s.

Craig quickly bid them farewell after their last class was over and quickly went towards the Detention Room unknowingly making his friends more suspicious. He quickly glanced towards his usual seat when he got in and saw it empty but the table had books haphazardly strewn into it. He took his seat and put the books away to reveal the drawings he and an unknown child had been leaving behind. He took out his book and used it as cover before checking if there was a new addition to the picture.

He couldn’t help but smile as he stared at what the other kid had added: next to the whole picture they made (as there’s no space there anymore), is a cute drawing of what looks like a kid with short, messy, blond hair but on his head are two green antennas and he was wearing a green outfit that made him look like an alien and on his hand is a mug of coffee. And the kid in the picture was smiling.

‘Cute.’ Craig thought internally. He looked around to see everyone else busy with their own thing before looking back down to stare at the cute little ‘alien’. He smiled again as he thought that maybe the other kid who drew this drew the little alien in their own image. ‘Blond, huh?’ he thought. There are a bunch of blond kids at school so even with this, it won’t be easy to look for a single person but at least now, his image of what the other kid look like isn’t completely blank.

Craig took out his pens and immediately started to draw himself in a light blue spacesuit (still with his blue chullo hat, of course) next to the alien. He really hopes that the other kid had drawn themselves there because if not, he’d be disappointed as he drew himself. Craig blushed a little at his thought as he drew his mini version’s right arm and debated with himself before finally deciding to do it - he drew the other hand touching the alien’s left hand so that they’re holding hands. His other hand however, in typical ‘Craig Tucker’ fashion has it’s middle finger up.

He thought about what his face should look like but just drew a thin line for the mouth so he was neither smiling nor frowning.

Craig smiled to himself a little before regaining his composure and starting to do his homework like he normally should. He had to calm himself every time he catches a glimpse of the drawing of him and the other kid. He didn’t want to get caught smiling or he’ll never hear the end of it.

He doesn’t really understood why he’s so happy but all he knew was that really hope that he could meet this other kid soon.

After they were let out for detention, Craig put the mess of books back to cover the drawing while the other kids were busy trying to get out of the room fast enough. Once he got back his phone and was out of the room however, he decided to stay behind for a while and waited ‘til everyone got out before sneaking back into the room and taking a quick picture of their little mural, random drawings, and lastly the image of the alien and astronaut before going back out.

Once he got out of school and into the street, he let himself smile at the thought of the other kid seeing the drawing he added. What would their reaction be? Would they be surprised?

Would they want to meet Craig, too?

Craig shook those thoughts out of his system as he neared Clyde’s house. His friends were there waiting for him and he didn’t want them asking questions. Which is why he groaned and face-palmed when his friends took him to Clyde’s room, locked the door and cornered him like they’re in some kind of intervention.

“So, Craig… what’s really going on?” Clyde asked him trying to look serious with his arms crossed.

“What the actual f*ck, guys?!” Craig asked back “What the hell is this about?”

“You were acting kind of weird today.” Token replied

“Weird?” he asked with a questioning look but at the back of his mind, he had a suspicion that they probably knew something.

“Yeah like b-being so calm after the fight earlier.” Jimmy was the first to answer “You usually get pi-pissed off when you get caught-caught up in other people’s mess but you we’re su-surprisingly okay earlier.”

“That’s all--”

Before Craig could continue, Clyde was the next to speak “And you didn’t even complain about getting a three-day detention! There’s ‘Red Racer’ back-to-back special episodes tomorrow at the same time as that and you’re totally okay with that! That’s weird, man!”

Craig sighed “Didn’t it occur to you that maybe I realized I could watch it online?”

“Watch it online? Dude, you’re so obsessed with this show that you wouldn’t miss an episode on TV even though we had told you that you could see it online before.” Token got up and walked around Craig as he observed the taller boy “Who are you and what have you done with Craig?”

Clyde gasped mockingly before grabbing onto Craig’s shoulders and pulling him from side to side to examine him “I don’t see a zipper or anything.”

“Get off!” Craig pushed Clyde off making the other boy laugh “Seriously, guys? Just that? Don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

“Hmm maybe…” Token said pausing for a second to look stare at Craig in the face before adding “But seeing Craig Tucker smile after being given detention is pretty strange.”

With that, everyone’s eyes were back on him. Craig nervously glanced at each of them before clearing his throat and replying “It was a victory smirk. I won the fight with that asshole, didn’t I?”

“That’s what I thought too!” Clyde exclaimed

“But it wasn’t.” Token said sitting next to Craig “Dude, we’ve seen you smirk smugly at people, be condescending at times and even laugh at other people’s misery or laugh in amusement but that smile, even for a few seconds… Craig, I have rarely seen you with that happy smile. It’s the smile you have when you’re given a ‘Red Racer’ themed present or when you are talking about anything space-related or when you look at your pet guinea pig.”

“Yeah, Craig - it’s rare!”

“W-what’s g-going on, Craig?” Jimmy asked

Craig let out a sigh as he stared at his friends debating on whether he should tell them.

“We might be ‘overreacting’ but to be fair dude, everything is a big deal if it’s you.” Token told him while their other two friends nodded in agreement “You are Craig ‘I-don’t-give-a-f*ck’ Tucker whose instant reply to almost anything is ‘flip them off and ignore them’ so this, whatever it is that’s making you like this must be something.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Craig said getting everyone’s attention on him “Look, I got bored in detention one day and decided to vandalize my table. You know, the one at the very back no one wants to sit in because it looks like they piled a bunch of junk next to it?”

Everyone nodded and Clyde spoke “Yeah, we remember that one. After the Open House two years ago they put whatever they couldn’t clean up yet in there ‘temporarily’ but they stayed.”

“T-that’s your usual s-seat, right?” Jimmy asked to which Craig nodded.

“And then what, did you get in trouble for it or something?” Token asked

“Nope. I don’t think anyone noticed and if they did, they never said anything.” Craig replied “I do my homework while there so they might not have noticed that I wasn’t drawing on my notebook anymore. Anyways, I just drew a mini rocket there and stuff and the next time I got to detention, someone drew a moon.”

“Really? Who did?” Clyde asked in interest

Craig shrugged “I dunno. I didn’t think anything much of it at first and drew something else and now every time I got back to detention, a new drawing is added. It was - it was kinda, I dunno… um?”

His friends then supplied a word one by one with Clyde going first “Cute?”

“A-adorable?” said Jimmy

“Endearing?” Token went last

“Ugh! I don’t know… maybe - maybe any of those things? I’m not sure.” Craig said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose “I don’t understand it either but seeing another drawing added every time-- I didn’t care at first and just drew another thing for the heck of it but then as time passed I started to feel… I just looked forward to it. It was… fun? Yeah, I guess it kind of is that.”

“T-then what? Y-you’re excited to go to d-detention because another kid you don’t know is drawing s-something there with you?”

Craig nodded “Maybe? Pretty much? I guess so? I mean, after the picture we made was finished, they drew random stuff that they liked and I did it back.”

“Jesus, Craig! And you said we we’re overreacting!” Token said with a laugh

“Shut up!” Craig grabbed a pillow to chuck at his laughing friend but it hit Clyde instead “This is why I didn’t want to say anything. I know it sounds kind of stupid.”

“Sounds like you got a crush.” Token teased him

“Wha-- I do not!” Craig said denying it which his friends gave him weird looks for “Guys, I never even met this girl… or guy.”

“You like them and you don’t even know what they look like?!” Clyde exclaimed “Man, never knew you were that type of guy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Like I said, I don’t have a crush and actually, I think I got an idea of what they look like.”

Upon hearing those words, his friends quickly got up from their seats and crawled on closer to where he was sitting on the floor in anticipation. “Woah, woah, woah! So, what is it Craig? What do they look like?” Clyde asked

“How did you know?” Token added “I thought you said you never met them?”

Craig pulled out his phone from his bag and searched for the pictures “Well, not entirely sure and like I said, it’s just an idea.” he said as he let his phone face the others so they can view the drawings “This is the picture we were working on and yeah, looks dumb, they’re just doodles but, oh and here…” he then excitedly showed them the random drawings they did of the things they liked “They drew half of these. They play the piano, bake, drinking coffee, and they like playing video games, too…”

“I see. I can tell which one are yours.” Token said before Craig pulled the phone back to change pictures.

When he found what he was looking for, he then zoomed in on the alien and astronaut “This is the last drawing they added before today was of that little alien there. I think maybe they drew themselves as the alien.”

The others stared at the blond alien drawing in the photo next to the astronaut they all recognized was their friend. “Dork.” Clyde said with a laugh earning him another pillow to the face “Sorry but you drew yourself with this other kid just like that?”

Craig took back his phone, locked it and shoved it back onto his pocket “Y-yeah… so? I didn’t want to write my name on there and it’d be stupid to leave my number. I was just curious, you know?”

“We understand.” Token replied “I mean we’re just hearing it now but we’re curious, too. Although with the just the hair color, you got your work cut out for ya. It’d be hard to find someone like that in a school with lots of blonds. You can try finding someone who likes all the stuff they drew but like I said… too many people.”

“You think the other kid knows you were the one drawing there?” Clyde asked

Craig shrugged in response “Dunno. Maybe? I mean there are a bunch of detention kids who knew each other and knew me since I’m one of the usual guys there. Maybe someone already told him. I mean, I’m the only one sitting there on that corner whenever I’m in detention. Heck, no one sits on the chair next to me.”

“I-if that really is the case,” Jimmy said “W-why don’t you ask the other kids there who sits in that spot whenever you a-aren’t there?”

“Are you kidding me? Like I’d do that!” Craig exclaimed “After seeing the way you guys reacted to this? I don’t wanna know what the others would say.”

“Yeah, I guess but--” Clyde spoke getting Craig’s attention “Maybe they’d just think you’re asking because that’s your usual seat and wanted to know who else is using it? They wouldn’t know your real reason!”

Token interjected before Craig could reply “If he does that, they’d think Craig is mad and would like to beat the other kid up or something.”

“Y-yeah… it would s-scare the other kid off.” Jimmy adds “He wouldn’t want to be f-friends with Craig then.”

“Oh…” Clyde muttered in realization “Oh yeah, that’s bad. Sorry dude, I got nothing.”

Craig sighed “It’s fine. I’ll deal with this myself. Let’s just play a game or something and forget about this.”

“You sure?” Token asked

“Yes.” Craig replied but the thoughts still weighed on him.

\---

The next day after their last class has ended, Craig quickly packed his bag as he had detention that afternoon. His friends chuckled as they watched him before bidding him a ‘See you later!’ to which he just responds with a middle finger.

Upon getting to the room, he quickly surrendered his gadgets before taking his usual seat. Putting away the books on the table, Craig saw the same drawings from yesterday with no new addition. Placing his elbows on the table, he thought of what to do while glancing at the door from time to time. The other kid, whoever it is, probably wasn’t in detention yesterday as he was here and no one else would have time to draw anything new on the table. He could either wait if someone else would enter the room and hope it’s the supposedly blond kid he’s waiting for or do what Clyde said and ask the others.

Or there could also be the possibility that the kid he’s waiting for is already in the room and just not admitting it to him as some sort of prank. There are a couple of blonds here - both boys and girls. Just need to figure out which one if it’s true.

A few moments passed and Craig decided on the former and just waited. He got his books and notebooks out and did all of his homework. Detention ended without anyone new coming in. He’s not gonna lie, he felt disappointed. Sure this wasn’t the first time there was no ‘reply’ drawing but now that he had an idea of who the other person is he felt more anxious to meet them.

When he got home to meet his friends, they immediately went up to him to ask what happened and offered their support when they saw how disappointed he looked but he shrugged them off. They were, in his words spat out back to them from the day before ‘overreacting’. They didn’t talk about it the rest of the day until the next day at school where Clyde said to him before their last class starts:

“Go there a little later than usual. I mean none of them knows how long you’d be in there, right? If it’s any of them, they’d sit on that spot thinking you weren’t coming and when you get there ‘bam!’ you caught ‘em!”

And so Craig took his sweet time before getting to detention that afternoon hoping it works.

 

* * *

 

Tweek Tweak rarely gets detention but he finds himself going there again today. It wasn’t his fault he freaks out all the time. It’s just no one listens to him and no one believes him! He tried warning everyone about the gnomes, the guys in a trench coat or the ghost he swears he sees but the teacher just warns him not to interrupt the class. Which he unfortunately ends up doing anyways. Either that or a classmate of him pisses him off and he ends up in a fight. It’s rare but it happens.

He wasn’t too sad though. In fact, he looks forward to detention today.

It all started almost two months ago, when he got detention for the first time, he went inside the room where a bunch of scary kids were. They stared at him as he came in and glared as he tried to find any empty seat around them. Having no other choice and not wanting to sit near a bunch of people who look like they would beat him up at a drop of a hat, the blond decided to sit at the very back in a corner right next to a book-filled shelf and some boxes. The seat was far from the last row and it was perfect - he won’t be bothering anyone and they can just ignore him.

As he sat, the others stared at him again but this time while whispering to each other. Tweek panicked, why were they staring at him like that? The fact that he;’s in detention was bad enough already and now these kids are watching him and whispering about him about god knows what. It’s too much pressure! He tried listening intently and the only things he caught from those who are closer are a couple of broken sentences.

“Hey, isn’t that…?”

“Shouldn’t we tell him?”

“Why? …when he gets here.”

“I guess.”

“... This’ll be fun.”

Tweek tried to ignore their staring and whispering or he might burst into another panic attack. He decided to just get his books out and do his homework. The teacher then came in and apologized for his lateness before seeing Tweek and asking the boy to surrender his phone just until detention is over. Placing his bag on the table, he rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for and gave it to the teacher. When he put his bag down on the seat next to him, he saw a little drawing on the table.

On it was a little rocket ship. It was a simple doodle but kind of cute. It was even colored with a red pen. Looking up to see that no one’s paying attention to him anymore, Tweek decided to draw a little moon next to it. Looking through his case to find another colored pen, he found a yellow glitter pen he’d mistakenly bought months before and decided to use it as the moon’s color. Satisfied, he left it alone and paid it no mind anymore.

Then the next day came and he was a few minutes late. He worried the teacher would scold him but when he got there, he was only told to give his phone up and find a seat. The teacher also went and told them not to be late and not to skip their punishment. He didn’t listen and just stared at the seat he had yesterday but unfortunately, someone is there today: a boy around his age wearing a blue jacket and blue chullo hat with a little yellow puffball on the top. He recognizes the boy from some of his classes they shared. His name, if Tweek remembered correctly, is ‘Craig Tucker’. The guy is mostly quiet unless with his friends but he doesn’t see him most of the time nor had talked to him before. Tweek didn’t like being late for any of his classes due to fear of being punished so he never got the chance to stay back and know more about anyone else in his classes.

He was going to ask if he could sit next to him when he heard the others whispering and one girl who was smirking tapped his arm and said in a hushed tone “That’s Craig Tucker - one of the school’s biggest troublemaker. That’s his seat.”

“Go near him and you’re dead!” another told him. The other kids’ eyes were on him and Craig. It scares him how excited they seem to see him get beaten up by another kid.

“ _Gah!_ ” Tweek was freaking out inside. The seat he took yesterday belonged to somebody scary it seems. Looking at the ‘Craig’, the blond noticed that the other boy was doing homework with a blank expression on his face. Pretty unreadable and Tweek couldn’t make out if what the other kids are saying is true and not knowing much about Craig in general made it hard to judge. To be on the safe side, Tweek grabbed on to one of the empty seats and carried it to another corner of the room away from everyone. Some of the other kids seem disappointed at his decision but didn’t say anything else. His uncontrollable shaking worse than usual as he sat.

Using the shelf next to him, Tweek decided to use it as a makeshift table as he did his homework to pass the time and calm himself. He couldn’t help but steal glances at the boy on the other side of the room though and found himself watching as Craig Tucker did his business, hoping that he wouldn’t find out about him using the other boy’s seat yesterday. Tweek let out a deep breath, at least he wouldn’t have to deal with this tomorrow as he didn’t have detention anymore. A while later however, he noticed that Craig Tucker was busily doing something on his table. The other boy was writing or drawing something and it wasn’t on his notebook.

Tweek kept looking around him and saw that the teacher was too busy to notice what Craig was doing but some of the few students who did see quickly dismissed what the other boy was doing. The blond himself on the other hand was curious. He couldn’t be sure due to the distance but he swore he that even for a few seconds, Craig Tucker smiled.

After school was over and so is their punishment, Tweek sees Craig cover his table with a couple of books before getting up. The blond waited a few lockers outside the room and waited for everyone to leave before sneaking back inside. Moving the books on the table away he sees a new drawing next to the rocket and it appears to be a building of some sort. It was colored as well albeit with blacks, reds, and blues probably due to the limited colors of pens the other kid has.

Tweek smiled - it seemed Craig Tucker had decided to add another drawing. Something inside of him felt strangely that moment and he couldn’t put a finger on it but Tweek decided to add another drawing on the table and then left some books to cover it all back up before leaving.

And so began his and Craig Tucker’s little secret conversation using nothing but pens and a vandalized table. As mentioned earlier, Tweek doesn’t really get detention much and wanting to reply to Craig’s drawings, the blond kept an eye and ear out to know when the raven-haired boy would have detention and then, swallowing the fear he’d been carrying in his chest, Tweek would then sneak in the empty detention room and add another drawing whenever he could. There were times he couldn’t due to how busy he was having an after school job at their family coffee shop but he makes sure he gets to do it as soon as he could.

Sneaking in somewhere he technically shouldn’t and risking getting in trouble. Tweek’s usual response to these things is to announce that it would be ‘too much pressure’ and decide on not doing it. But the thought of not putting another drawing on the table for Craig to see somehow boost what rare bravery he does have and he pushes through every time. Part of him felt somewhat happy and excited - he’s doing something he normally wouldn’t and it was, in a way, progress.

Whenever he gets detention on certain occasion though and Craig was present, Tweek would sit on the other far corner of the room and try to not let anyone notice his constant staring at the other boy. Tweek could feel his heart beat fast and a smile crawl onto his lips whenever he sees Craig smiling after seeing their little mural on the table. Part of him knew that maybe Craig wasn’t as bad as everyone makes him out to be but even so, he makes no move to introduce himself as much as he wanted to finally talk to the boy with the chullo hat.

Soon though, their drawing had been finished and it looked like a full picture. Tweek didn’t want it to end. Not now that he’s having fun for once. He thought and thought of what to draw next and decided to finally ‘talk’ to the other boy. He placed his pen down onto the flat surface with the intention of writing a message - maybe a simple _‘Hi!’_ or _‘I’m Tweek’_. But he chickened out in the end and decided to draw again instead. On a corner next to the picture is now a mug of coffee - something he liked. He hoped that Craig would know what it meant and draw something about himself, too.

The next time Tweek snuck into the room, he smiled as he saw that Craig drew something else and he wasn’t completely sure but he felt as if the other boy knew what he meant and drew something he liked. Tweek made another reply drawing that afternoon. It continued on til the next time and the next time and the next time.

Time passed after that. Tweek had tried to meet Craig several times outside of detention but seeing him in their few shared classes, the cafeteria, gym or anywhere at all, Tweek’s nerves act up and he bails before he could even get near the other boy. He really wanted to finally talk to him but he didn’t know what to say or how to start it. In the end, Tweek finally decided to draw something important on the table - himself.

Well, it was supposed to be but like always, he got nervous and turned his little self portrait into an alien-looking creature or at least in an alien costume. Part of him wanted Craig to not realize what the drawing really is and think it’s really just an alien but part of him wants Craig to know. He couldn’t decide but he left it as is.

The day after he drew it though, Craig had detention but Tweek also had a shift at the coffee shop and wasn’t able to add another drawing. That’s why he’s excited today. He did get in trouble but now it’s easier to get inside the room without having to sneak in. That is, if Craig Tucker wasn’t present. If he was, the blond has to wait until after everyone leaves before he could add another drawing.

Luckily when he finally went inside, Craig was nowhere to be seen. It had been a few minutes since detention began and the raven-haired boy usually comes early which meant Tweek was now free to have the corner table where Craig usually sits in. He places his bag down on the seat next to him like usual and was about to push the books off of the drawings when the door to the room opens.

And in comes Craig Tucker himself.

“Oh, no…” Tweek shuffled and shook in his seat. What should he do? The other kids seem to ask the same question as they stared at the scene before them. Looking back at Craig who was still standing at the doorway, he sees the raven-haired boy’s expression: it was of surprise and not anger. Tweek knew it was going to come soon though. Craig walked towards the table and pulled up the other seat. Before Tweek could stand and leave, his bag was handed to him by the other boy. “ _Gah!_ ”

“Here. You can stay there.” Craig said as Tweek slowly and silently took his bag “I’ll sit here.” the boy then turned to everyone else and exclaimed “What’re you guys looking at?” and then flipping them off. Everyone began to look away as the teacher approached Craig to take his phone. The teacher lingered for a moment to stare at them both before walking back towards his own desk.

Tweek hugged his bag close, avoiding eye contact. They were both silent for a while and it was starting to choke him. He wants out of this already. Not knowing if the other boy would even speak, Tweek then muttered “I’m _ngh-_ sorry.”

Craig replied in a quiet and calm voice “Huh?”

“I-I’m sorry… this is _gah-_ your seat, right?” Tweek then pushed his seat back and was about to stand “I-I’ll just _ngh-_ sit somewhere else.”

“No!” the raven-haired boy then held one of Tweek’s arms pushing the other gently back down to the seat which Tweek slowly did as he continued to say “It’s fine. Stay.”

That outburst from him had quickly gotten everyone’s attention. The two was preoccupied with each others presence to realize though.

“Uh, o-okay…” was the only thing Tweek could say as he sits back down and pulled his seat back close to the table again. He kept glancing back and forth at the table and Craig not knowing what to say. He then noticed Craig was doing the same but the other boy’s face didn’t reflect any emotion making it hard for Tweek to know what the other might be thinking at the moment. Was he upset? Angry? Disappointed, maybe? The thought of the last one made Tweek feel terrible. Not as if he wanted Craig to hate him but knowing the other boy was disappointed that after all this time the other person leaving drawings was Tweek himself would feel like a horrible blow on him.

Oh, he felt like crying now.

“Um, h-hey… you okay?” Craig asked, his voice laced with concern. Tweek buried his face on his bag to hide his oncoming tears but Craig still noticed his shoulder shake “Hey… seriously, w-what did I--?”

“Oooh… you made him cry, dumbass!” yelled out a boy

“Aww!” said a voice of a girl who looked concerned

“Wrong move, dude!” yelled another kid

Craig was getting more and more pissed as he heard more and more shouting from the others “Shut it! Mind your own f*cking business!” he then ends it by flipping them off.

The teacher just shook his head and reprimanded the others telling them to keep quiet and scolding Craig for swearing and flipping everyone off. They all quieted down and turned back to do whatever they’re doing but Craig knew they were sneaking glances from time to time. Nosy bastards. He ignored them though in favor of talking to the crying boy beside him.

“Hey um…” it felt awkward but it felt horrible more. Craig finally meets the person he’d been wanting to see in person for a while now and he’d made the blond cry and he didn’t even know why or what to do now. He then did the only thing he knew to do whenever he’s trying to comfort someone (like on the rare moments his little sister cries or the rare moments he’d felt like comforting Clyde). Craig placed a hand on the blond’s back and rubbed it hoping that it helps “Um… there, there. P-please stop crying…”

“Oh god! This is too much pressure! What am I gonna--” As soon as Tweek felt a hand on his back, he stopped crying and looked up to see Craig worried about him. Tweek felt his cheeks heat up. He didn’t want to make the other boy worry but part of him felt good. He had stopped crying completely at the thought. Craig wouldn’t be worried if he hated him, would he? Tweek wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to look at the other boy “S-sorry about that. I-I just… um _ngh_.” he then turned to look at the table then gestured towards the pile of books or specifically, what’s underneath them.

Craig seemed to have realized what Tweek was trying to say as he followed the other boy’s glance “Oh. Yeah, it’s you, right? You’ve been the one drawing there with me all this time.”

Tweek nodded “Y-yeah. Sorry… I just thought--”

“They were good.”

“Huh?!” Tweek quickly turned to look at Craig who is looking away from him while scratching his cheek. The blonde could see a tiny hint of blush on the other boy’s face.

“You’re good at drawing. Mine we’re just… they’re not that great.” Craig turned back at him and asked in an uncharacteristically excited tone“So, have you added anything new yet?”

“Wha-- oh… uh, no. Not yet.” Tweek put the books away slowly and Craig moved in to help “I just got here before you did so I _ngh-_ wasn’t able to do anything yet--” the blond stared at the drawing in silence as he saw what Craig had drawn the day before: himself in a spacesuit and with his chullo hat on. It made him suddenly look at the other boy.

Craig tried to keep his cool but inside, he was feeling slightly embarrassed “Um yeah, that’s me. You drew yourself so I thought I’d do it, too.”

Tweek stared at Craig then back at the little astronaut then back at Craig again before he smiled. Craig understood everything he left there “I think it’s pretty good.” he says not mentioning that he thinks it’s ‘cute’. Most guys don’t like being called ‘cute’ after all and he doesn’t want Craig to murder him because of a backfiring compliment.

“You think so?”

Tweek nodded “Yeah.”

A few seconds of silence and Craig speaks up again with his hand outstretched “I’m Craig Tucker, nice to meet you.”

Tweek stared at the other boy’s hand before holding it for a short hand shake “I, uh know. We have some _ngh-_ classes together. Um, I’m Tweek Tweak. I know it’s a weird name.”

“We do? I usually ignore everyone else so I didn’t know, sorry. And your name is not bad! It’s uh, unique I guess?” Craig replied “At least you won’t have anyone else with the same name as you.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Tweek replied. They could hear a few giggles from somewhere else in the room and a few reprimanding voices but he ignored it fearing the moment they currently have would suddenly disappear. He waited a long time to be able to finally talk to Craig and he’s not ruining this.

“So, do you have anything to do after school? We could hang out.” Craig offered “Me and my friends are gonna meet.”

“Your _gah!-_ friends? A-are you sure that’s okay?” he replies nervously. He’s never hung out with anyone. He doesn’t have any friends for that after all and it meant he wouldn’t know what to do.

“It’s okay. They wanted to meet you, too actually.”

“Gah! W-what? T-they do? How--” Tweek panicked. How did these other people know about him? His twitching worsens as he asked “Why? W-what do they want?!”

“Calm down. I told them about the drawings.”

“Y-you _ngh-_ did?” the twitching stops as soon as he heard the explanation. His nervousness and fear now replaced with what he thinks is a mix of embarrassment and pride.

“Yeah cause, uh… it’s a long story.” Craig said “So, wanna hang out?”

Tweek thought for a moment before answering “I don’t _ngh-_ have a shift at the shop today so… I-if you’re sure then I guess.”

“That’s good.” Craig said before the other sentence caught his attention “Wait… you work? At which shop?”

“O-oh… uh--” Tweek was now calm and comfortable enough to put his bag down on the floor in between him and the shelf. With nothing to hold onto, he placed both hands on his lap as he fidgets “You know that _ngh-_ coffee shop in town? My parents own Tweak Bros. Coffee and they _ngh-_ insist I work there or they’d sell me.”

Craig could only stare back wide-eyed at the other boy for a few seconds as he tried to wrap the last part around his brain. He silently hoped to god it was a joke “Ooookay…” he clears his throat “I see. You work there, huh?”

“Yeah, I have work after school sometimes and on weekends.” Tweek answers before waving a dismissing hand “But I don’t have any this afternoon so I can go with you.”

“Cool. So, uh when’s your day off?” Craig asked

“I don’t have _ngh-_ work on Sunday this weekend. Why?” Tweek added the question at the end. Part of him was already surprised at how Craig had reacted to finding out the truth about the drawings and then the other boy wanted to introduce him to his friends later and now asking about his day-off. He was happy but kind of nervous at the same time.

But he had just noticed that he isn’t shaking and twitching as much at the moment.

“Oh, I was just asking if you wanna hang out then, too.” Craig said before a small smile escapes his lips at the thought of the next sentence. He then points to one of the drawings on the table “See that? That’s Stripe #3, my pet guinea pig. That drawing is kind of crappy but the real Stripe is really cute. I want to show him to you… that is, if you want?” Craig’s face is stoic but his voice shows nervousness at the question he left. He loves Stripe and guinea pigs in general and he wants nothing more that to show off to other people how great guinea pigs are.

“I’ve only seen _ngh-_ guinea pigs on TV and pet shops. W-what if he bites me?” Tweek asked as he tried to imagine trying to interact with Craig’s guinea pig and getting bitten.

“Stripe is nice so don’t worry!” Craig tries to assure him “I bet he’d like you.”

“O-oh.” Tweek’s face heated up at the last sentence but for what reason, he didn’t know. He shook his head a little before turning back to face the other boy “If you think so then sure. I’d love to meet Stripe!”

“Alright, then I’ll meet you at--” Craig pauses when he heard some snickering at the front. Turning to look at the rest of the room, it quickly reminded him of how he and Tweek was never alone all this time and how the others could (and actually is) listening. “What?!” He asked them, glaring.

The others didn’t seem to mind his current expression as some of them now openly giggled or let out a laugh they seem to have been holding to all this time. Even the teacher was shaking his head and had a smile on his face.

“Guys, finally -” one boy exclaimed “it’s over! And Craig even asked him out on a date!”

“Wha-- it wasn’t a date!” Craig exclaimed “I just invited him to show him my guinea pig.”

“That’s what she said.” a boy jokingly said eliciting a laugh from the others.

“Shut up! You’re so gross!” a girl scolded the boy from before. He then turned back to look at Craig and Tweek “Seriously though, it took you guys long enough!”

A girl from the third row snapped a picture of the two on her phone and quickly wrote a message on her phone “The others are gonna be so jealous they aren’t here today when this happened!”

“Man, this was better than expected!” another girl exclaimed and then looked at the girl who took the picture “Send me a copy of that!”

“I think it could’ve gone a bit better though…” commented another boy

Craig’s angry expression changed to that of confusion and looking to his right, it seems that Tweek felt the same way, too “What are you guys talking about?”

The others looked at each other arguing amongst themselves about who would explain. Their argument ended quickly when one girl volunteered and started to explain “We’ve been waiting for you two to meet for weeks!”

“Yeah, I wanted to tell you sooo bad about Tweek and the drawings--” a boy said before pointing at a girl in the room “But she told me not to say a word.”

“Shut up!” the girl exclaimed “It would’ve ruined everything.”

“W-wait… you guys knew about the drawings?!” it was Tweek’s turn to ask making everyone laugh again.

“Uh, duh?!” one boy said “What, you two think we didn’t know you two have been drawing on that desk this whole time?”

“We looked when you two weren’t here and saw.” another boy added “Some of us actually suggested ruining it or adding stupid stuff of our own to throw you both off but the girls convinced us not to.”

“Yeah, that and we knew Craig would beat the sh*t out of us if he found out.” said another boy.

“Or Tweek…” another girl added “He does boxing, right? I know someone who’ve seen him fight and they say he’s pretty good.”

“So you all knew and nobody bothered to tell me?!” Craig exclaimed “I’ve been wondering for weeks!”

“Dude, you never asked!” a boy exclaimed “Also, we wanted to see your expression once you found out for yourself so none of us would talk… probably.”

“Actually, some of us are really getting impatient and we were already trying to plan something to have you two find out if you never realize by the end of this month.” a girl admitted.

“Pay up!” one of the boys at the very front said to another “Craig didn’t beat the twitchy kid so you owe me.”

Craig rubbed his temple “You guys bet on this?”

“Of course we did.” said the losing boy nonchalantly as he handed the other kid the money he lost from their bet “I mean with your personality, things like this are unpredictable. It makes for good betting.”

Craig was annoyed and also surprised. The kid was right after all. Even he didn’t know what the outcome of this whole thing is and if you told him months ago that he’d be meeting someone new by vandalizing his desk at detention, past him would’ve probably flipped you off and dismissed the idea.

“S-so…” Tweek asked nervously as he looked at the man at the very front of the room, silently watching everyone with a smile “You knew this all along, too, Sir?”

Everyone - even Craig suddenly looked at the teacher. The man looked around the room first before speaking “Well, yes. I noticed you drawing the first day Tucker but didn’t say anything. I also knew what Tweek did after but I thought letting him be was better than him panicking inside the room. The other kids made a big deal out of the whole thing days later and that’s when I realized what was really going on.”

“And you just let us?” Craig asked, surprised at what he heard.

“Y-you’re not mad?” Tweek asked as well.

“I admit, it was quite amusing.” the teacher admitted much to the two boys’ embarrassment “But now that you two finally know each other, I hope you two would switch to texting or something instead.”

“So this was all just entertainment to all of you?”

Everyone exclaimed a resounding “Yes!” to Craig’s question. He finally flipped them all off much to their amusement. They saw another side of Craig today and it’s hard to take him too seriously after this but they also knew that he would still kick their asses if they went too far.

“Ugh!” Craig groaned but a laugh got his attention and turning to his right, he saw something unexpected. Tweek was laughing but it’s obvious he’s trying to at least reign it in with no such luck.

“I-I’m sorry.” Tweek said wiping the tears forming in his eyes and clearing his throat hoping that he won’t continue laughing again but he continued to have a bright smile on his face nonetheless “I just _ngh-_ didn’t expect this. I was pretty scared of what you might ngh- say when you found out but it’s not scary at all.”

Craig had to keep himself from smiling, too. Tweek looked, dare he say it, ‘cute’. Not as cute as guinea pigs but it’s right up there. “I guess so.”

Tweek looked at the clock above the chalkboard at the front and saw that they still have more than half an hour before detention ends. The teacher followed his glance and banged a hand at his table to gather everyone’s attention “Alright kids! That’s enough ‘entertainment’ for the day. I need you all to keep quiet before someone pokes their head in here and asks what the heck is going on and I’m not explaining to them that you’re all trying to play matchmaker, got it?”

“Yes sir!” they all said before looking away and continuing whatever they were trying to do before Craig entered the room earlier. Some were still sneaking glances at the two boys from time to time. Craig saw some of them give him a thumbs up, make obscene hand gestures or kissy faces, and someone even mouthed a ‘good luck!’.

He flipped them all off again.

Tweek tugged on his sleeve lightly and held up a sketchpad in front of him “I-I bought this weeks ago and, I _ngh-_ wanted to ask if you wanted to draw on this with me instead of drawing on the table?”

Craig smiled and pulled out a small pouch full off colored pens “Yeah, let’s do that!”

They spent the rest of detention drawing and silently chatting with each other and sometimes even elaborating on some of the drawings they left behind on the table letting themselves find out more about each other.

\---

They left together after detention ended. The other kids smiled as they watched the two together. As they all walked the hallway, some of the kids ran off as they teased Craig and Tweek. The two boys couldn’t be angry for long though. Knowing that they’re finally talking face-to-face after weeks of anticipation made them too happy to care too much about what others say. Besides, they could tell that the others meant no harm and harbored no malice in their teasing. Some even looked genuinely happy to see them together (especially the girls).

“Craig and Tweek, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G--” chanted two girls who passed them by.

“I dare you to finish that!” Craig yelled back at them while flashing his middle finger. The two girls just laughed it off and went on their way.

“Where are we _ngh-_ meeting your friends?” Tweek asked as they walked past the school entrance.

Craig looked at the twitchy boy walking beside him. He admits that Tweek wasn’t who he imagined him to be - the kid stutters a bit, shakes and twitches and seems paranoid - but he’s not at all disappointed. Craig found the boy interesting in his own way. “They’re at Clyde’s house. His house is next to mine and we live close to the school so we can just walk if that’s okay.”

“Oh… it’s fine!”

As they neared the street where Craig lives, the raven-haired boy grabbed onto the blond’s hand and pulled him quickly towards Clyde’s house. In front of the place, his three other friends awaited.

Jimmy was the first to spot the two “Hey guys, it’s C-craig and he brought so-someone with him!”

That got the other two turning looking at Craig’s direction. Token immediately noted Tweek’s hair as he remembered the alien drawing from Craig’s phone “Messy blond hair, huh?”

“Oh man! Could it really be him? Is it really that person?” Clyde asked himself enthusiastically. Before anyone else could speak, he quickly ran towards Craig and his new friend “Craig!!”

“Oh boy.” Token said shaking his head and then turning to his friend “Come on, Jimmy before Clyde overwhelms the new guy.”

“I-I know this guy. He’s in some of my c-classes but we don’t talk.” Jimmy told Token as they walked towards the others “He’s kind of st-strange. He fidgets and twitches a lot.”

Token observed the blond and confirms what Jimmy had said “I see.”

“ _Gah!_ ” Tweek quickly hid behind Craig when Clyde came running up towards them asking questions. He raven-haired boy uses his arms to block Clyde away from the panicking Tweek.

"Clyde, please stop.” Token said to his friend as he and Jimmy got close to he others “You’re scaring the poor guy.”

“Oh man, I’m sorry.” Clyde apologized and took a deep breath to calm himself. He then extended a hand towards the scared boy “Let’s start that again. I’m Clyde, Craig’s best friend. Nice to meet you!”

Tweek stared at Craig first before looking back at the smiling Clyde. His hand slowly made it’s way to Clyde’s waiting one for a short handshake “Um, Hi, I’m _ngh-_ Tweek.” he said, quickly pulling his hands away after.

Clyde stared at his hand for a moment before staring back at the blond “Dude, you’re shaking a lot, you okay?”

“Well, you scared him, Clyde, what do you think?” Craig answered making Clyde look hurt.

Tweek saw this and felt bad so before Clyde could say anything back, he spoke “I-it’s not that! It’s _ngh-_ normal! My parents said it’s cause of my ngh- ADD.”

The four friends stared at each other confused for a second before staring back the twitchy boy who stares back at them like he said nothing strange. “I-- are you sure?” Token asked, wrapping his head around what the boy said “That doesn’t sound like…”

“Tweek’s your name?” Clyde asked “Sure that’s not a nickname?” Tweek just nods at him.

Craig placed a hand on Tweek’s back and used his other hand to gesture towards his friends “Alright, um guys, this is Tweek Tweak - the guy who made the drawings. Tweek, these are my friends. That’s Token, that’s Jimmy, and Clyde already introduced himself.”

“Hey, Tweek!” Token greeted him “Nice to finally meet you! We were just talking about you the past few days.”

“Y-yeah.” Jimmy said next “Craig really w-wanted to know who you are.”

Clyde snorted “Yeah! He practically gushed about the drawing exchange, you should’ve heard it! It really sounds like he’s got a crus-- ow.” he immediately held on to his pained gut after Craig punched him. Looking up, the taller boy was raising a middle finger at him.

“Don’t listen to them. It’s totally not like that!” Craig tried to deny but his friends weren’t helping.

“Right! You looked really down yesterday when there was no new drawing.” Token mentions

“A-and you were excited to get-get detention.” Jimmy added

“F*ck off, guys!” Craig reprimanded them to which he only received snickers. The scowl on his face didn’t last for long when he heard Tweek laugh again and saw the blond’s happy face. He felt his face heat up a little and knew at the back of his mind that he’s blushing and he just does not do blushing. Or any kind of positive emotions for another human being (or so he says). He quickly grabbed onto the blond’s hand to drag him off “Come on, let’s just go play video games. It’s cold out here.”

His friends meanwhile all saw it to their astonishment and were silently exchanging knowing glances. Clyde was about to burst in excitement but Token reined him in before the brunette said something he shouldn’t and ruin the moment. They all quickly followed behind Craig, watching their friend holding hands with the blond which is strange on it’s own but also hearing Craig talk a lot to this boy? Even better.

The three of them knew this won’t be the first and last time they’d be surprised as Craig Tucker gripped the blond’s hand tighter and decided that he would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far and read through all that - Thank you so very much! I appreciate you going through it all. I wanted to half this and make it into 2 chapters but the 1st one would be too short so I decided to just put two together (should I have cut it into two after all?). I wanted to add more but they're probably ooc at this point and I didn't want to make it worse.
> 
> The whole 'doodle message'-thing idea was inspired by an Otome Game/Dating Sim I played years ago. It's a simple flash game so if you guys wanna play it, it's short and easy enough to go through. It's called 'Lunar Days' by Pacthesis and the route that inspired the main idea for this fic is Veon's (the cat boy thief). (this game has a yuri route, too)
> 
> Link: http://pacthesisgames.com/games/sim-dates/lunar-days-sim-date.html
> 
> Veon is an unlockable character. To get him, you need to go to the flower shop and find the red marker outside, go to the south of the town until you find an area full of junk and there should be a drawing on a pile there. Click it and you'll see where this whole fic idea came from. lol
> 
> If you wanna know the other unlockables, just ask. :)
> 
> P.S. Thanks for all the feedbacks I got and kudos! I appreciate them.


End file.
